User blog:AnnikaDoll/New Year, New Updates!
Happy new year Mew Mew fans! With the new year, we have a bit of new updates: =New Polls= We've updated the polls on the front page since it's been 2 months. Feel free to vote in the opinion polls and look over the new featured page nomination polls! (Note that polls don't allow page links, so consider going to this category in a separate tab to help you view the pages and help you make your pick!) We've also updated the mod picks at the bottom of the main page, so do give it a read. This time, we discussed our favorite episodes of Tokyo Mew Mew! =New Featured Pages= We've finally got some new featured pages now that the first new featured polls have been changed! All featured pages are displayed on the front page, but can also be viewed in this category. Each featured page will have a banner on top to showcase them until the next new featured pages are chosen. =Page Deletion= Just as a reminder, we are now going to be deleting pages that are sub-par, underdeveloped, and unfinished (but we are giving you a chance to edit your pages to prevent this). We don't want so many incomplete pages on the wiki, especially with new Mew content on the rise and new fans entering the fandom. We want to give them a place to post their fan content and we want the wiki to be represented well! So, this is a policy we've worked on for the past couple months. Starting this month, pages will be marked as candidates for deletion and will be deleted after one week (or longer depending how many pages a user has to edit). I understand if there is any frustration with this policy, but we have been lenient as much as possible because we didn't want to have to delete a lot. Also know that if a page of yours does end up deleted, we will gladly restore it and any other deleted page, if only you plan to make developments on them right then, or at least very, very soon. If you want to see what pages of yours are in danger, check the Candidates For Deletion Log. Everything is sorted by month to be marked as a candidate for deletion, and by username. Note that for January, we're going to wait until about the middle of the month to start marking pages because of the hectic holiday season that just happened where everyone was likely busy or with family, but that the rest of the following months will have pages marked on the first of the month at any time after 12 a.m. (GMT) that day. So for now, you have time to work on these pages. If you see a page of yours that is listed as sub-par, I'd recommend working on those first and foremost. Make sure you are editing those as much as possible to get them out of the log, or at least pushed down a little. If you have a page listed that is mostly done, you only need to make small edits to save it. If you do not have time to work on finishing certain pages that are mostly done, editing them in small ways can push your pages down 5, 9, or 12 months on how active the user typically is PLEASE NOTE that anyone who uses this pushdown as a way to always have their pages out of danger without ever finishing them will be given a warning, and as a reminder, two warnings will result in a short ban from the wiki. We want to be fair and allow you to save your pages, but please do not take advantage of the system. The entire point is for you to finish your pages, so we will be keeping a close eye on this behavior! (For example, if you have several mostly-complete pages in one month that you can't afford to finish right then, you can get them pushed to another month by just editing them slightly. But if you do this every month and don't bother to finish any pages at all, then we have reason to be suspicious that you are just abusing the grace periods). If you have any questions about the new policy or how this works, please feel free to leave a comment on this blog or message one of the admins. Have a good 2020! -Annika Category:Blog posts Category:Community Update Blogs